


Hunt

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born to be wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hugemind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hugemind).



> Prompt: Born to be wild.

First week is a bitch. Sam’s gums bleed from where the canines are pushing through. Dean starts seeing heat signatures and it takes forever to adjust.

Second week they start smelling blood, then emotions (fear, arousal, aggression). The pressure builds and builds and there are claw marks everywhere. They drive and run, unable to escape any of it. 

Third week they start smelling each other and that’s when it gets good. They ditch the guns and go back to hunting.

They thought it was the worst thing that could happen, and in a way it was. Just not for them.


End file.
